


American Psychic

by misura



Category: Psych, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like me?" Sherlock echoed. "Oh please. You must be joking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Psychic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelwynCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelwynCole/gifts).



> sadly, Shawn remains off-stage in this. he's really very shy, apparently?

"Like me?" Sherlock echoed. "Oh please. You must be joking."

"Well, yeah, there might be _some_ differences, now that you mention it," Lestrade said. "For one, he doesn't seem to be going out of his way to alienate people. You might actually learn a few things from him there."

"I don't _alienate_ people," Sherlock said. "Do I, John?"

"Maybe a little bit, yes," John said. "Or more than a little bit, if you want to know the truth. So where is he, then? This - I'm sorry, what is he, exactly?"

Lestrade's expression turned a little bit sour. "Psychic consultant." Sherlock scowled. "What - his words, not mine. For all I care, he can call himself Santa Claus, so long as he helps us crack this case."

"Is that what you call him in bed?" Sherlock asked. "Your special pet name for him?"

"Does John call you a bloody wanker when it's just the two of you?" Lestrade returned.

John cleared his throat. "Can we maybe focus on the case here?"

"What case?" Lestrade said. "There is no case - not for you, anyway. He solved it already."

"Of course he did. A child could have solved this case." Sherlock scoffed. "That hardly makes him a genius."

"Now, don't be like that," Lestrade said. "Next case, you'll be the first one I call. And if you feel so miffed about me consulting someone else, maybe you could pick up this time and let me get a few words in before hanging up on me."

"I told you I was busy," Sherlock snapped. "It's why people invented text messages."

"Busy doing what?" Lestrade asked.

John coughed. "No need to dwell on all that, is there? Personally, I'd very much like to meet this Mr ... ?"

"Spencer," Lestrade said. "Shawn Spencer."

"An American?" Sherlock shuddered. "God help us all."

Lestrade gave him a long look, then shook his head and led the way, muttering.


End file.
